There is an increasing demand for air sampling systems for military, private or individual use that are capable of collecting aerosol and pathogen particles or spores. While current air sampling systems have been proven to function reliably, they are often quite large and thus not only consume a great deal of power, but also produce a lot of noise. These systems also tend to produce very large liquid samples, analyses of which can take several days or even weeks. Thus current air sampling systems are not practical for private or individual use, or for environments or circumstances in which analysis of an air sample must be performed quickly.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a compact, high-efficiency bio-aerosol collector that can produce a relatively small volume of liquid sample for expedited analysis.